Age Is Just A Number (The Sequel)
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec and Magnus have five months before their official married, even if they're already acting like a happily married couple. They're happy and in love and nothing could go wrong right? Cue one crazy ex, a tyrannical TA who happens to be your fiance's best friend and suddenly eloping sounds like a really nice idea.


**A/N:** The long awaited sequel to Age Is Just A Number. I hope you all look forward to some new characer's and Alec and Magnus's walk towards the wedding :)

 **Chapter 1:**

"Morning sleepy head," Alec said, as Magnus walked into the kitchen. "Someone got in late."

"I was up half the night doing alterations for a wedding dress," Magnus replied, sitting at the counter. "We still need to finish the guest list and send out the invitations."

"Just friends and family right?" Alec asked.

"But what friends and what family?" Magnus asked. "Do we really want my exes at our wedding?"

"Well, if it means they get to watch you marry me, then yes, yes we do," Alec answered, smiling.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, we really need to narrow down our guest list."

"I will have my guest list for you by the end of the day. Promise," Alec said, walking around the counter to kiss Magnus. "You just relax and enjoy your coffee okay? Don't start stressing over the wedding details now, we've got a couple months to get everything together."

"Five and a half months to be exact," Magnus reminded him. "You still need to get fitted for you suit or tux, what are you wearing? A suit or a tux?"

"Tux," Alec answered. "Jace, Simon, Raphael and I are going to get fitted over the weekend."

"Are you all going to wear a tux?" Magnus asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Alec answered. "Is that okay? Would you prefer suits?"

"No, tuxedo's will look nice," Magnus answered. "Classy."

"I may look classy, but everyone's going to be looking at you," Alec said. "Because you are going to look so amazing."

"I'm going to look stressed out," Magnus replied.

"Hey, babe, look at me," Alec said tilting his chin up. "Magnus, look at me."

Magnus sighed and looked at him.

"You are going to look amazing Magnus," Alec promised. "And I won't be able to take my eyes off you, or stop grinning like an idiot, because I get to marry you. The cutest," he kissed his cheeks. "Smartest," he kissed his forehead. "Most wonderful man in the entire world." He cupped his face and kissed him.

"I love you," Magnus smiled.

"I know," Alec chuckled. "Feel better?"

"Your kisses always make me feel better," Magnus replied. "You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry."

"I'll be okay," Alec assured him. "Could always skip and you and I could just stay home...go back to bed."

"Tempting, but you are going to school," Magnus chuckled. "I have to go work and don't even think about trying to worm your hand into my pants."

Alec pouted. "Fine, I'll be good and go to class."

Magnus leaned in and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you later."

Alec sighed. "Is it later yet?"

"Go," Magnus answered, with a small laugh.

Alec reluctantly grabbed his backpack, gave Magnus another kiss because he would never tired of kissing him and went to meet Simon for class.

"You mind turning down that smile? Some of us are not happily engaged sophomore's," Simon said, as they started walking towards campus.

"I could. But I won't," Alec replied.

Simon rolled his eyes. "So I guess this means you won't be going to the party tonight?"

"Plans," Alec answered. "Double dating with Jace and Clary and Ragnor and Raphael."

"Shouldn't that be considered triple dating?" Simon asked. "Does Magnus have any single friends?"

"I thought you and Maia were seeing each other," Alec replied.

"We broke up. I texted you my heartbreak. You never replied," Simon reminded him.

"Oh...Right...Magnus and I were testing out our new bed. Old one broke," Alec replied.

"I do not want to hear about your ever present sex life," Simon shook his head.

Alec rolled his eyes. "It broke during the move to the new apartment. Course, the mattress was pretty much shot to hell."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I feel like your marriage will be the only one in which the sex does not die out."

Alec grinned. "Probably not. My fiance is pretty sexy."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You think you could turn down the watt on that smile to maybe negative 100?"

"Sorry," Alec apologized. "Just excited. I'll try to keep it low key."

Simon playful shoved him. "I am happy for you though. Glad you found someone."

"Thanks," Alec smiled.

* * *

Alec grinned when he saw Magnus waiting for him outside of his classroom and walked over leaning down to give him a kiss.

"This is a nice surprise," Alec said. "I thought you'd be busy."

"I lied," Magnus replied. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," Alec intertwined their fingers.

"Hey Lightwood."

"Act like you didn't hear that," Alec whispered. "If we don't move he can't see us."

"I know you heard me," a guy said walking over.

"Will?" Magnus blinked.

"Magnus…?"

Alec looked between the two of them. "...Please tell me my tyrannical TA is not one of your ex boyfriends."

"He's not an ex boyfriend," Magnus replied. "Will and I were on the same soccer team freshman and sophomore year of highschool. And then he went and studied abroad in London."

"Really nice," Will added. "You're dating this one?"

"We're engaged," Alec answered. "And we were just leaving."

"Well, before you go, I've got a special assignment for you," Will handed him a notebook. "Your lucky day."

"I did the class notes last week," Alec frowned.

"Well you did such a good job. You get to do them again," Will answered. "Have fun."

Alec resisted the urge to flip him off and stuffed the notebook in his back back.

"You and I should grab drinks and catch up," Will told Magnus.

"That sounds great," Magnus smiled and wrote his number on the back of a business card.

Will took the card and walked off.

"How were the two of you friends? The man is an asshole," Alec frowned.

"It just means he likes you," Magnus replied.

"Yeah, well I don't like him," Alec said. "But, nice to know you have a type."

"Will and I never dated and we never had sex. He was dating a nice girl named Tessa when we met," Magnus told him.

"You never thought he was cute?" Alec asked. "Or handsome?"

"Sure," Magnus answered. "But it never went anywhere and I moved on, and after many highs and lows of dating I met and fell in love with you."

"Yeah?" Alec asked.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" Magnus asked. "Because we can go home and I can prove it to you for as long as you need."

"I like the sound of that," Alec answered. He wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked.


End file.
